A Forbidden Love
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: Bella and Edward are getting married, but certain things way before the wedding happen. The Volutri and Irine are after Bella. Can The Cullens protect her from the threats? Read to find out.


A Forbidden Love

By Sheena Hollimon

It was late and I was up in my room waiting for Edward to show up. He was taking out while Charlie was down at La Push visiting Billy.  
Since Charlie found out that Edward and I were getting married, he decided to give us time alone. Alice was really going overboard with our wedding. We really just wanted to go to Vegas and get married there, but I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings, so I let her do the whole planning. I stared out at the night sky from my window, it was beautiful. The stars shining bright and the cool breeze passing by. It felt like hours that I was waiting for Edward to show up, but when I turned to go sit on my bed, he was there grinning.

"When did you get here?" I asked him.

"I've been here the whole time, I snook in and watched you." He told me.

I jumped on my bed and was bout to slap him for doing that, when he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me passionately and I felt weak in the knees. I just let him continue to kiss me, til I had to pull away to breathe. I looked at him and smirked. He let me go and I got my shoes on and we were off for a night of romance and mystery. I never know where he's going to take me. He just surprises me. We drove off.

"Where are we going Edward?"

"It's a surprise!"

I hated surprises and he knew that, but he still continued to surprise me. Last time he got me a car, before that he payed my tuition for college, after I kept telling him not to. But I guess that's what I get for being so in love with a stubborn vampire. I was enjoying the scenary, when he stopped the car and pulled up to a quaint little restaurant. He got out the car, then came to my side and opened up the door for me. I got out of the car and he was holding my hand. We got into the restaurant and his family was there. I looked at him with a "what is going on" look. He laughed then filled me in on what was going on. I looked at Alice and glared at her. Alice decided to have a family dinner together. Though I knew I was the only one that was going to eat.

I was surprised to see that the Cullens actually ate. I had never seen them eat before and it was amazing at what they could eat. We talked bout the wedding and where Edward would take me on our honeymoon. It was like I had gone to heaven. Even Rosalie was talking to me like we were sisters.

After the dinner, Edward took me to our meadow and we laid down on the grass and looked up at the stars. It was very beautiful and a bit romantic. I looked over at him and he smiled. I wanted to 

know what was on his mind. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him

"Nothing much really, just that I'm the luckiest guy to have such a beautiful fiancee!" He said to me.

I blushed when he told me that. I started laughing and thought that he could have had any other girl but he chose me. I was the luckiest girl to be engaged to such a goregous vampire. He leaned in and kissed me and I embraced his kiss. We were like this for awhile, when we heard a howl of a wolf. I leaned back to breath and then we both looked around and didn't see no wolf, but I could tell Edward was getting upset. I knew it had to be Jacob.

"Edward, what is it?"

"Jacob's jealous!"

"He had his chance!"

I giggled and then pinned Edward down and made out with him some more. He pushed me back and laughed. He lifted me up and put me on his back and we ran back to Charlie's. When we got there, He knew Charlie would be waiting outside. He put me down.

"Hi dad!"

"Hey Bells, I have something to tell you"

"What is it dad?"

I looked at Charlie, I could see he looked a bit down. I had no clue what he was going to tell me, but I know it couldn't have been good. I sat down on his crusier.

"Bells, I don't know how to tell you this, but your mother and Phil were in a car accident and didn't make it."

I went into shock, I talked to my mother not too long ago and things were fine. I fell off his car and burst into tears. Edward was at my side and I cried on his shoulders. I couldn't believe that my mother was dead. Who could have done such a thing to her.

I walked into the house with Edward by myside. I wouldn't let him go. I was so upset. Why? Why did they have to die? Phil was so young and my mother was young at heart. All I could do was cry in Edward's arms. He comfort me and told me everything would be alright. How can it be fine, when my mother is dead? I didn't know what to do anymore, I just wish that it was me instead of My mom and Phil. I don't know how long I cried and I don't remember Edward bringing me in my room. I was so tired from crying, that I passed out. I could hear Edward talking to Carlisle on the phone.  


I don't know what they were talking about, but I bet it wasn't good. When I woke up Edward was still there. He gave a weak smile.

"Morning sunshine!"

I looked at him and didn't feel like myself. I sighed

"What is going on?"

He looked at me and told me to get dress and to go down stairs, there was a surprise waiting for me. I got dressed and went downstairs. I was shocked to see them sitting in the living room with Charlie. I couldn't believe it, why would Charlie tell me they were dead, when they were right there. I had no idea what was going on.

"MOM! You're alive, Dad told me you had been in an accident and were killed!"

Renee looked at me, then to Charlie and then back at me.

"Sweety, you're father was playing a joke on you, he didn't mean it that way, I wanted to surprise you and told him to come up with something, but I didn't know he would say that. I'm sorry hun!"

I went over to my dad and smacked him in the face, then punched him for playing such a mean joke on me. After I went over to my mother and gave her a big bear hug and looked up at Edward. He had to have known this was coming and didn't bother to tell me this unless he couldn't tell me, which ever one it was, I was still upset bout it.

Edward took me back to his place, so that he and I could talk about the events to come. We spent hours in his room, when Alice came in. She looked at us and smirked. I threw a pillow at her and she fell. Edward and I started laughing at her, then she got up and threw the pillow back at me but Edward caught it and slammed it at her and told her to get out. She wouldn't leave, so we ended up tackling her, when Emmett came in to see what all the commotion was about. He laughed and joined in on tackling Alice for bothering us. He ended up dragging her out of Edward's room and closed the door behind him.

I looked at Edward and he was still laughing. I started up laughing again too. It felt great to be laughing again and doing so with Edward. Eventually we stopped laughing and got down to business. We had 2 weeks left before the wedding and still had to put the finishing touches on the plans. The invitations were sent out months ago. Alice had my dress put up somewhere safe along with her and Rosalie's dresses. The next thing I knew I passed out on Edward's bed. I was pale, like I was anemic or something.

He went to get Carlisle and bring him in. Carlisle looked at me and knew exactly what was wrong with me. He told Edward I was dehydrated and exhausted. He recommended that I stay over night and get some good rest. I could never refuse that chance. I loved spending time with 

my soon to be vampire husband. Edward let me sleep and went down stairs to talk to the rest of his family.

When I woke up the next day, Edward was sitting next to me. I looked up at him and he kissed me on the forehead. He told me that I had been feverish the night before and that I was to rest to save my strength for the big day. I frowned at him, cause I didn't know that I was like that, if I would have known that I would have stayed home. I guess he could tell and told me that it was fine.

Carlisle came in to see how I was doing. I told him that I was fine and just hungry. He told us to come to the kitchen and eat. We went down to the Kitchen. Alice and Rosalie were both at the table chatting bout something. I couldn't make out what they were talking about. As soon as Edward and I walked towards the table, their discussion stopped.

"Hey Bella, how you doing?" asked Alice

"I'm better!" I told Alice

"Alice, Rosalie don't you two have something you were going to do?" Asked Carlisle.

Alice and Rosalie nodded and they left the kitchen. Giving Edward and I privacy. Carlisle had made a big thing of pancakes and Eggs with sausage for me and Edward. I was surprised. Carlisle was a really good cook. I smiled at him and complimented him on his cooking. He blushed and told me thank you, then he walked out of the kitchen to let Edward and I have time to talk.

I scarfed down the pancakes,eggs, and sausages. Edward looked at me as I ate and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I never seen a girl eat that fast before!"

I smirked at Edward and told him that I haven't eaten in days and to stop laughing. He apologized and let me finish my breakfast.

After breakfast, Alice and Rosalie decided to take me shopping. They were getting tired of seeing me in the same clothes. I had no say apparently, as my parents were in on it too. Don't get me wrong I love Alice and Rosalie, they're like sisters to me, but their idea of shopping is putting me in stuff that I would never wear.

Rosalie put me in a shimmer red dress and thought that it would be perfect for special occassions. I looked at myself in the mirror with the dress on and I was amazed at how I looked with it. I looked like a character out of a movie. I smiled and thought that with this dress, I could get Edward to do anything with me. I gave an evil grin and laughed.

Next Alice put me in a sexy top and short black skirt. I looked and was shocked, I actually 

looked like a girl for once. I laughed and thanked her. After we were done shopping and they bought me my clothes, they took me to lunch and we talked bout the wedding and the future. Rosalie still didn't want me to be turned into a vampire, but she was understanding why I wanted to be one. Though she thought I would regret it. I assured her that it is for the best. She smiled and hugged me.

When we got back to their house, Edward was waiting for me. He asked me if I had a good time and I told him I did and enjoyed it a lot for a change. He laughed and figured I would. He kissed me and I embraced his kiss. He stopped and looked at me.

"I have to get you home now, you know how Charlie will get if you don't come home!"

"I know, I know," I sighed.

I thanked Alice and Rosalie for a wonderful time and hugged them before leaving their place. When I got home, Charlie was waiting for me. I got out of the car with my new clothes and went and hugged Charlie. Edward stood there and smiled.

"Did you have a good time with Alice and Rosalie, Bells?" Charlie asked me.

I nodded and turned to Edward, he nodded, then we walked inside the house. Edward and Charlie sat down on the couch, while I went up stairs to put on my new clothes so Charlie could see what I got. I decided to try on the dress first. I went downstairs to model it for both of them. Edward's mouth dropped opened and I laughed. He was speechless and didn't know what to say. Charlie laughed.

"Bells, I think this dress is perfect, Edward is speechless he doesn't know what to say!"

I laughed and nodded, I went back upstairs to try on the top and the skirt with the black boots. I walked back downstairs and they looked again. Still Edward was speechless and didn't know what to say. My father laughed again, he thought it was hilarious to see Edward not say anything. I giggled and went up to Edward.

"Are you ok Edward?"

"I-I'm fine, you l-look beautiful!"

"Thanks!" I giggled.

That night I couldn't sleep, I was so nervous about the wedding. I sat up and he was sitting near the window looking out at the stars. I got up and went over to the window.

"What are you thinking?" I asked

"I was just thinking about what's to come next."

I sighed and looked at the stars as well. In a matter of days my human life will be over and I will be starting my life as a vampire. I know that he still didn't want me to be one, but he had made the deal with me long time ago so he had to stick to his end of the deal.

We just kept looking outside. I looked out towards the woods and saw someone out there and I was going to tell Edward, when he stood up and told me to quietly go to his car with him. I looked at him and he looked back at me and saw the same person. He knew who it was but wanted to get me out of my house and to a safe place. I left Charlie a note and we left.

Edward called Alice and told her to have everyone down in the dining room for a meeting. When we arrived at his place, they were all waiting for us. I looked at my vampire family and I had a worried look on my face. Rosalie came to my side and hugged me. She told me not to worry and that things will be fine. We all sat at the table and Edward and Alice told us what was going on.

Someone from the Volutri was stalking me and watching me. They were seeing if I was still human or not. That really worried me and I was scared. Why did they have to stalk me? Were they trying to kill me? Carlisle looked at Edward and they looked at me bothing nodding. They grabbed me and brought me into Edward's room. I looked at them.

"What's going on?" I asked them

"The Volutri, as we figured want to kill you," Said Carlisle

I looked at them frightened. Edward took me in his arms and kissed me before he spoke.

"This can't wait anymore, we have to do this tonight!"

I was lost I didn't know what they were talking about.

Edward laid me on his bed and told me not to be afraid, that he won't hurt me, but I might feel a lil pinch. I nodded, then felt his breathe on my neck, before I knew it, he had bite me and I could feel it begin. I was in pain and screaming. Edward and Carlisle at both sides of me, were both holding my hands and told me things would be fine and to calm down.

I could feel my heart slowing down and the venom of Edward go through my body and to my heart. I closed my eyes and my heart stopped beating. They stayed by my side, until I woke up and could tell I wasn't human no more, I smiled at them and told them I was hungry. Carlisle and Edward took me downstairs and the rest of them saw the vampire me and welcomed me. Afterwards Edward and Alice took me hunting.


End file.
